


Mise en Place

by JeanBoulet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, and then brunch, sweet naive alana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: Based on a random prompt on Tumblr that I thought just screamed Hannigram:Your OTP has a one night stand, only to find out that they have breakfast with the same friend the next morning.
-
Or, the Hannigram fic where Hannibal thinks it'll be great fun to play with Will at breakfast, and Will is Not Having It.
Yet.





	Mise en Place

**Author's Note:**

> Because I thought it would be a good idea to edit this at 11pm after like 0 hrs of sleep, I sincerely apologize to anyone who got the update that I posted a new work. Hannigram is a favorite pairing of mine, but this is my first official time writing it, so I apologize for the false start :/
> 
> Side note, I have no idea where the prompt came from - I thought I had reblogged it on Tumblr, but after literally a whole week of searching through my 17,000+ likes, I couldn't even find it there. So if someone has seen this prompt before, please correct me! I want to give credit where credit is due because this is a great prompt.
> 
> And finally, the title, "mise en place", is a French cooking basic that literally translates to "putting in place". I thought it fit our boys quite well.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Will couldn't believe his luck.

Well, that's not true. Will absolutely could believe that this was his life, and yes, the man in front of him - Alana's "Oh you have to meet my old professor, Dr. Lecter!" was Will's one night stand from the night before.

Will could barely meet _anyone's_ gaze, let alone that of the man he'd left alone in bed that morning without so much as an explanation. He nearly tripped over himself when the introductions were made, with Will offering a shaky smile and a "hello" that was all but lost in a break in his voice.

Half of his awkwardness stemmed from the absurdity of the situation, and the other half was simply _Hannibal Lecter_. The doctor was just as impeccably dressed as the night before - it took a certain type of man to wear a three-piece suit to brunch - but his neatness was what bothered Will.

Dr. Lecter's hair was slicked back and looked hard, carefully sculpted. His thick and undoubtedly expensive tie was pulled into a perfect Windsor. His hands were perfectly steady as he sliced into his breakfast tartine, and his lips - _fuck_ , those lips.

Will knew Hannibal's hair was soft and feathery, knew how it fell in his face. He'd felt it, threaded his fingers through it, tugged roughly at it just to hear Hannibal groan low in his throat. Will knew that under that perfect Windsor knot were bite marks that peppered Hannibal's collarbone. He knew there was one particularly vicious one at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where Will's teeth had clamped down right as Hannibal's cock nudged insistently against his prostate even after Will had already come. Will remembered Hannibal's hands steadily working his cock until Will cried from the oversensitivity. He remembered shouting out Hannibal's name as those fucking _lips_ sucked at his stretched rim, he remembered Hannibal's tongue lapping up his own spend from Will's hole-

"Paging Will Graham?"

Alana's voice rang out like a bell in Will's mind, and he was brought back to the present. He chuckled out his apologies and pointedly did not meet Dr. Lecter's dark eyes when he said, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Dr. Lecter, for his part, only hummed thoughtfully. That was of course when Alana decided she was in one of her "helpful mother hen" moods.

"Will," she chided softly. "I know you don't think you need therapy-"

"Please don't, Alana..."

"-You're still not sleeping! And when you do, you sleepwalk yourself into dangerous situations-"

"That was once, and I got an alarm system like you suggested."

"If you just tried therapy with someone other than Chilton - don't give me that look, I know he made you think you don't need therapy, but you-"

"I know I need therapy." Will spat out a little too loudly. Alana stared at him dumbly. "But who would do it, Alana? You?" He challenged, and the wry smirk on his face was more than a little cruel. "You couldn't handle my nightmares, how will you handle my reality? I never talk about work because I know how much it upsets you."

She didn't have a retort. How could she? Will knew he'd been unnecessarily cruel, but Alana had brought up a subject she knew was sensitive to Will. He couldn't help but feel a not so slight amount of glee at the silent way she went back to her meal, eyes downcast and posture slightly more bent than normal.

"You work with the Behavioral Sciences Unit, yes?"

Will startled when he heard Dr. Lecter speak. He'd honestly forgotten the man was present, the way he'd melted into the background at Will and Alana's dispute. Will mumbled an affirmative and took a bite of his breakfast to busy himself. "I consult on some of their more challenging cases."

"Ah," Dr. Lecter set aside his utensils and wiped the corner of his mouth delicately with his napkin. "Do you find the work fulfilling? Some find serial killers incredibly overwhelming and not worth the toll the job can take, personally and professionally."

Will found himself frowning at the questions. "You're asking if I find catching murderers fulfilling?"

"I am asking if you enjoy the work, despite the obvious toll it takes on you."

Will stared dumbly at the doctor as he continued speaking. "Perhaps it is affecting your sleep, as Alana suggests."

Hannibal knew perfectly well why Will didn't sleep much the night before, and Will wanted to hiss out as such, but he only managed to snark, "Would you like to know more about my sleeping habits, Dr. Lecter?"

"I would, as a matter of fact."

Will barely managed not to choke over air.

"You did not deny that you need therapy, only that you cannot find a suitable therapist. An FBI profiler such as yourself deserves the utmost respect and privacy, and as your therapist, I assure you, I can give you that."

Will could barely manage a reply. "My...therapist." He repeated.

"I am sure we can come to some sort of an agreement." Hannibal assured him with the sternest, most professional look.

Will wasn't sure what Hannibal was playing at. They had certainly crossed too many doctor-patient lines to be considered strictly professional.

"That's a perfect idea!"

Alana's presence startled Will back into reality. He opened his mouth to tell her just how bad of an idea it was, but she cut him off again.

"Oh Will, if it's privacy that's really bothering you, I'm sure Hannibal wouldn't mind keeping this on a...consultation basis. Am I right, Dr. Lecter?"

The look on Hannibal's face was...pleased, to say the least. Will knew the fact that Alana had suggested this illicit loophole only fueled Hannibal's apparent delight. He gave Will a small smile, but the gleam in his eyes was just as predatory as it'd been the night before.

It still made Will's heart race when they locked gazes.

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Bloom." Hannibal paused, apparently waiting for Will's response. "Only if Mr. Graham finds my services to be satisfactory."

Will's jaw ticked when Alana looked at him expectantly. Hannibal had played his hand perfectly. He had the loveliest poker face, concerned, but still ever the professional. He expected Will to play along, tamed and caught.

Will wasn't feeling particularly caught, and he certainly was not tame.

"I would," he began cautiously, drawing out the moment to take another bite of his breakfast. "However, I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to be sure."

Hannibal's maroon eyes darkened, exactly as they had last night when he'd realized Will would not be a docile, gentle fuck. He savored the challenge.

He was just about to say something when Alana--sweet, predictable, easily manipulated Alana--stepped in with the exact remedy Will knew she would.

"Well, you did say you needed me to take you back to Wolf Trap. Hannibal could take you back." She turned to Hannibal with the confident smile of someone who seemingly got everything she wanted. "It's an hour and a half drive, but I'm sure you can both manage something to talk about."

"Alana, it's a big drive--"

"It's okay, Will. Hannibal, you don't mind, do you?"

Hannibal's eyes hadn't left Will since Alana had suggested the drive. Will felt them rake over him again in that moment.

"Of course." Hannibal's voice was cautionary, almost daring Will to refuse.

"And is that okay with you, Will?"

Will looked up and met those intense maroon eyes. "I'm sure we'll manage."

*

Later, after the hour and a half of innuendo-themed verbal tennis, after the accusations from both sides, after Hannibal slammed Will against the door of his battered home--after that, they melted together, volatile and intense. They didn't speak--there had been enough words during the excruciating, ninety minute trip--they didn't need more words.

When Will finally dragged them inside, with Hannibal's hands--those _fucking_ hands--pulling at his clothes and his teeth sinking into every bit of Will he could reach, they only made it to the kitchen.

Hannibal fucked Will over his kitchen table, and it was even better than the night before.

When they finally made it to the bed, Will rode Hannibal's cock until they both collapsed from the pleasure. Will had just enough fortitude to roll off of the doctor and lay beside him. They were breathless, panting together with the occasional snuffle of Will's dogs at the door.

"Well?"

Hannibal's voice, hoarse and gritty, Will noted with more than a little pride, brought Will back to the moment. "Well, what?"

"Do you find my services to be satisfactory?"

Will turned to stare at the good doctor, and Hannibal just smiled a wolfish grin at him. Will had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"We should have our next appointment at mine." Hannibal said, turning on his side to trace the lines of Will's jaw. "I would love to have you for dinner."

 

*

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So I should note that I purposefully did not use S1 E 1 dialogue because it was just another excuse for me to postpone writing this. You know, as a writer, I find myself making up excuses as to why I don't write shit, and one of them is "well I didn't do enough research so i should wait........" except I never fucking do research lmao so surprising.
> 
> So no TV dialogue here, though I'm sure it would be awesome; I should probably edit it with some sort of homage to the script, but not yet.


End file.
